


Steps

by Jassanja



Series: Private Consultations [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Comment Fic, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah still thinks that all his problems will be solved as soon as he gets his sight back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

It takes Noah seven steps to get from his usual table at Java out the door. It's twelve more steps to the bus stop, but today he forgets to count them. Only the drop from the sidewalk to the street and the screeching of wheels tell him that he’s there. But his mind remains in the court house.

He hopes that Luke won't make a mistake that will get Doctor Oliver thrown into jail. Noah really doesn't need a further delay on his surgery.

In the bus he remembers to count the stops till his destination.

His new home is eighteen steps to the left of the bus stop and another nine after a sharp left turn.

Inside the house things are more confusing. It’s like steps are different on a carpeted floor. Sometimes it’s seven steps to the apartment door, other times it's eight or six. He needs a hand on the wall to his right to guide him, so he doesn't run into the door frame because he turns too early or too late to get inside.

The door to his room is two steps behind the door. It takes him six steps to get to the bed, eight if he wants to pass it and go to the window.

Not that he really needs the window. Sometimes he just goes there to touch the cold glass to reassure himself that windows still exist, if only in a world he isn’t part of anymore.

Maddie told him that he’s lucky that he hasn’t to look at the ugly brick wall on the other side of the street. But even that brick wall would be a welcome sight to him.

Not that once he’s healed he will look at it for long, because he’ll be out of here in days, moving into another place, no longer having to count the steps into Luke's arms.


End file.
